


The Breach is Closed

by Lyus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6719173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyus/pseuds/Lyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breach is Closed

You stick your hand into the crack in the universe and _twist_. Never had anything bent to your will like the thing that consumed it, pulses with your breath and the collapse of your lungs.

The breach is closed. They are many; you are one. You look into the eyes of people who will grow and remember you are not human. You look into the eyes of people who distrust you but support them. Never has anything bent to your will in such a way. 


End file.
